Why are you doing this to me?
by Ettie117
Summary: "You can't help who you fall in love with " -sorry for my english - - still hope you will enjoy the story
1. HOSTAGE

„_I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in."_

_PART1:_

"Oh, Tess, what are you doing here?" Callen asked calmly "I mean, OPS not for people...mean agents like you..." he smiled "Sorry."

"Hmmmm, i thought Hetty told you."

"Told us what?" asked older agent while he come closer to them.

"Hetty wants me in..." the girl smiled.

Eric smiled too, while Nell looked at her confused and gave her maybe kinda angry look.

"Oh come on, you are just a psycho, the new one. You can´t do this."

Young girl sighed.

"Problem Mr. Callen?"

"No Hetty. Still waiting for the others. Is that true psychoanalyst is operating with us? "

"She always works with us, Mr. Callen."

"True, but she is just Nate´s recovery, she works also with the others... It´s not good idea to take her to this case."

Girl looked at him dissapointed.

"I´m really so sorry Tessie, you´re just not ready for this."

"You are great in your job, but this is more... dangerous.." added Sam

"Hey guys.. oh, hi, my favorite psycho neighbour... " Deeks smiled and had a drink of his coffee.

xxxxxx

The man walked to the LAPD office and started shooting. He didnt care who he killed and why, he just killed them and left the building.

xxxxxx

Teresa sat near to the wall, when Kensi sat and joined her.

"You late...again. The motorcade, hah? Again? "

"Yeah, you know..." she smiled" What´s going on around?"

"They are waiting for you... Some case and I guess I am not good enough for the team. I mean..."

"...oh come on Tess. Was it Deeks who told you, wasnt it?"

"Nope ..."

"Your just begginer. Nate chose you, because you were and are the best. "

"I wanna be agent like you are.. I know I´m here to help people with theirs problems... but there is a big chance to be a part of the team..."

The agent´s phone rung. "Yeah...Crap...Okj...I´ll wait here..." she finished the phone call and looked to the younger girl " And btw you are part of the team already"

„Hmmmm... What happend?"

„The call? Callen... We have different case. Some freaking LAPD killer. Go to the center to Eric, he will tell you what to do. Call you latter."

"Sure."

"Hey Kensi!" Deeks shouted "Wait! I have to go with you, don´t let me go with Sam and Callen!"

The both girls smiled.

xxxxxx

"Oh, thank God, I wasn´t here." Deeks said after he saw what happend with his old workers.

"How many dead?"

One of the officer looked at four agents "About nine. Another five cops are fighting their lives in the hospital. God..."

"Well LAPD always make people angry..."

"Deeks, just shut up."

Callen looked at Deeks and Kensi "You two go and find something from cameras."

xxxxxx

"So are we changing planes?" the psychologist asked

"Yeah, LAPD lost some cops."

"They were killed and thats bad, right? " Nell added "Oh and so you should go to the hospital to give them some strenght or hope."

Eric and Tess looked at each other.

"Miss Jones is right." Hetty continued "Go to the hospital. We have to find the man who destroyed so many families...quickly"

"Ok."

"Miss Petrovava?"

"Yes, Hetty?"

"Latter we will talk about your undercover. Don´t you worry."

She smiled.

xxxxxx

The psycholoanalyst came to the hospital. It took a while and she finaly found one nurse. "Hey, is there any problem?" she saw the blood on her uniform.

"Uh, no. No... May I help you?"

"Are you sure ok? NCIS, I am looking for the cops."

"They all died."

"What? Where are the others from LAPD?"

"He...he... The man came to them and killed them..killed them all..."

"Is he still here?"

"I dont know...I..."

"Are you hurt?"

"No...No..I have to take care... the patients.."

Suddenly the gun firing started again. It was so near to them.

The phone in the OPS room rung. In the same time agents Callen and Hanna came in.

"Yes, Tess, we hear you."

"Guys... The hospital is... we are... we have the hostage situation here..."

"What?"

They all heard shooting.

"He...He is back..."

"Why anyone didn´t call sooner?" Hanna asked with anger.

Callen looked at him "Tessie listen to me, hide and wait for..."

"...hide? Guys... he is shooting around and doesnt care if he killed child or cop..." the call was ended.

Hetty looked at her agents. "Go... and bring Miss Petrovova back. Take care of yourself and stop him! Be carefull!"

xxxxxx

"So what? I always said the LAPD sucks..."

"Deeks..."

„What? He is killing cops..."

„Stop talking Deeks!"

"Maybe they didn´t have time to react." Sam said. "Their priority was take the patients to some safe place..."

"Yeah, they did it pretty quick... Noone was informed." G agreed.

„Also she didnt know about him..."

"Has she called again?" Kensi asked worried about her friend.

"No..." Called said "But she will be OK!"

xxxxxxx

"Psssssst..." she said and the nurse nodded. "He went to the next floor."

"There is pediatry."

"WHAT?"

"Well..a lot of people run away after he started shooting but still.."

Tessa tried to concentrated for how long they were here "Is this the floor where the cops was in?"

"Yes..."

"Alright..maybe he let the LAPD guardians their guns..." oh, how she prayed he did.

"I´ll stay here. I am not moving."

"Katie, right? He came back... he knows there´s no way he´ll survive. He will kill everyone... We have to move, we can´t stay in the same place..."

"No! "

"Please..."

"If I stay here, he can´t find me..."

"I can´t leave you here...Please..." the psychologist gave her hand

"Go without me..."

She knew she can´t let the victim alone, but actualy she was scared as well and she had to find the body and took the gun, if she find one.

"All right...I´ll go...Just please stay hide...I will be back. "

"No worry. I will be ok...He won´t find me."

xxxxxx

"The FBI?" G asked surprised

"He is our subject. He killed..."

"A lot of people?" Kensi continued "We know already."

"We have agent there!" Deeks said confused.

"Any contact?"

"No..not for an hour."

"We are going in..."

"… and we are going with you!"

xxxxxxx

Slowly, scared and with tears in her eyes she found one of the LAPD officer, not breathing, dead already.

She held the gun and take it. Suddenly she heard one shot. He was back and not so far. She knew who he just killed. He had to find Katie, the nurse.

Quickly she moved to the next floor. The silence made her freaking out.

She come to the nearest room, there was a doctor, another nurse and little kid.

"Don´t shoot!"

"I won´t...Are you ok?" she came to the bed.

"For now, the kid will be ok."

"How´s the girl?"

"Died few minute ago."

She sat next to him "Im so sorry."

"Take this..."

"A doc´s uniform?"

"He is not shooting doctors. Not on this floor I guess" he tried to explain and gave her smile a little bit encouragingly. "Im Rayle..."

"Really?" she gave him strange look "He kills nurses and kids...how awesome murderer..."

They heard move behind the door.

"Im Tess..." she hide the gun. The door were opened. The man looked at them, ready to kill them all.

"Please, don´t do this! He needs to live his life, do not kill him..." Tessa said "He needs operation and..."

"He needs transplantion...He is just 2 year-old-boy! Please, you don´t wanna do this! Let us go!"

He turned around and she didn´t wait anymore. Tess took her gun and shot him...once...twice... she didn´t even remember how many times she pulled the trigger, it was so easy to stop him, _she thought._He can´t be dead. She shot, again and again...

The girl stood outside the room with some special agents she didn´t know. They came right after the shooting. It was all like a bad dream. Then she heard the familiar voice. "Tessie!"

She looked from where the voice came and saw Callen, right behind him Deeks, Sam and Kensi. She didn´t recognized who looked more disapointed and scared. She wanted to run next to them and had some hug, but she couldn´t move, couldn´t make a sound. She was so scared to took any steps, still thought the murderer shows up again.

Callen hugged her first. He hugged her so tight. "It's ok. It will be fine." _she needed to hear it so much._

"You did very well..." Sam looked to the body of murderer. "Kens take her outside of here..."

"Sure..come with me, Tes.."

xxxxxx

"Miss Petrovava..I am glad you are back and ok."

"How many...how many people died?"

"26, my dear... You couldn´t save them. I am proud of you you. You were great today. I guess you do not want go to the undercover after this..."

"… Hetty! I want... please..."

"Then, go home, do not listen Mr. Deeks and see you tomorrow my dear."

"Thank you..."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey..." Eric hugged her

"Hey.."

"You good?"

"Actualy I hate these question..but yeah..."

"...liar... but good to hear _yeah Im fine_..." he smiled

„Im good, just need some rest... Maybe I´ll call Nate, if I find him..."

"You are really perfect psycho Tessie!"

"Thanks..." she turned around" Hey, Deeks, what are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you. Wanna go home, don´t you?"

"Awesome.." sme smiled.

xxxxxxx

Deeks parked his car. "If you will need something please call me..."

"Sure..."

"Take some sleep..."

"I will..." They both got off from the car. "See you tomorrow, Marty-"

"See ya psycho.. If I see the light in your flat tonight, I am going to help you with the nightmares..."

"Such a hero.." she smiled

"Nite!"


	2. How it all began

PART2: How it all began

„_These days aren't easy anymore..."_

_They were friends, the best friends after all. They have met few times before. They have been neighbours for 2 years, they were running together almost every morning. She knew he is a cop and he knew she works somewhere with kids. They have had the same friend. Nate._

_And then she joined the team. She wasn´t his partner, she wasn´t anyone partner. Nate took her to NCIS cause he wanted her to be his replace as psychologic for some time. Hatty agreed. _

_He would gave his life to her life, same as Deeks would. She is too dear to him. Of course there is Kensi, his partner and friend, the one he really cares about and the one he loves. _

_Tessa on the other hand was something different. The sister he has never had,the neighbour who cares and always made his day right, the girl who smiled everytime he said some stupid joke, the one who take care of Monty, the girl he loved more than anything or anyone. _

_He knew why Sam and G couldn´t handle the fact of her agent proof. Deeks couldn´t handle it neiter. But all of them knew she wanna be as they are, the full NCIS agent. They knew she will be great one day, but now she is just in the beginning._

_Her gap year was on the sea 4 years ago. She loved that work. _

_Her mother was a teacher. She was 7, when her mom after stroke had to stayed in the hospital for 10 years, with no sign of life. Then she died. She actualy finished the gap year, but wanted to do something else. Helping people. For start, she went to the hospital to teach and help ill kids around. There she met Nate. He was working on the case of dead marine with Callen. One of the kids in her group was marine´s son._

_Tess cames from Russia, but doesnt even remember the country. She was born there, but her mom took her after born and they moved to US. She haven´t met her father, but she has his name. She doesn´t even know him, but Callen does. He was an agent, thats all Tessa knew. She didnt ask for more details. _

There is some agent thing in my blood,_ she always thought, so thats it. She will be the agent, the good one... One day... But for now she is just psychologic, psychoanalyst. She also knows it wont be so easy. They wont let her just enjoy the team with all of this guns, fights, killers... Not after what happend today. _

…_.but she knows for sure she has the best co-workerd and friends around her..._

There was a knock on her door.

„Deeeeeeeeks! REALLY?" she opened.

„I told you, the lights..." and he came in „You should have some sleep."

„I was just thinking."

„With the coffe?"

„What? NO!"

He looked to the table, and Tess followed him "A chocolate..."

„Sure...it exactly smells like chocolate."

„You´re not funny. Go to your appartment."

„I would like to... But your lights..."

„Marty, my flat is..."

„...I said _I´ll take care of you_..."

She smiled" I know, I´m glad you care." She rolled her eyes "I just... need some time to... Im working with that things...what happend...uhm, you know..."

„Have you called Nate?"

„No, not yet. Who knows where is he and which one phone works... I will be fine...Well I am fine."

„So... your turn to bed..."

„Marty, I was thinking..."

„Ooou, here it is."

„What if I shoot the bad one?"she sat to her sofa.

„What?"

„What if there were 2 killers? What if he was a cop, oh God, I killed a policeman..."

„Tess, have you got a fever?" Deeks sat next her

„Nope..."

„Stop talking and thinking. You stoped him. You stopped and killed the right one."

„What about the next guy? Rayley? Rayle? Whatever was his name" she scratched her head"Was he a doctor?"

„Some medic, yeah.. Dont worry. Sam and Eric checked him. There is nothing to be afraid of. He is dead..."

„I just thought i saw him..."

„Possible, you´re in the shock and tired...come on!" Deeks hugged her "If you don´t follow your bed now, I swear I´ll say Hetty about yours crazy ideas."

„And you are calling yourself my friend?" she smiled softly

„You really need some rest. Go, and I am serious." he looked to her with this blue puppy eyes "I will take some sleep on yours sofa...Yeah, I love you too, now go and have a sweet dreams..."


	3. Drugs

_PART3:_

_"Mr. Callen wait!" _

_"What? God! Nell stop doing this Hetty thing!" agent looked at her and took cup of tea._

_She nodded."You know Hetty changed her mind..." and smiled_

_"Of course, I told her about this. Look Nell I know what´s going on around here. She is the new one and actualy proved her ability. You are jealous."_

_"I AM NOT! I just..."_

_"We all have some work to do, Nell." he brightly smiled to her "We are the team. Me or Hetty will chose who will go undercover, who will be part of the team and who not..."_

„_Got it." she also took a cup._

„_Glad to hear it. Still... What are you doing here so early?"_

„_I... was checking the news." _

„_And are there any?"_

„_Actualy every minute something happen..."_

„_You haven´t left, have you?"_

„_No..."_

„_Morning Mr. Callen, Miss Jones." Hetty walked to her office „Today will be one really hard day, tea anyone?" _

_xxxxxx_

„_Oh, hey little agent! Have you talked to Nate?" asked Sam friendly. He didn´t want to sound like the protective one and made her angry. „Or Kensi?" he looked at the agent and they both smiled. Kens was glad someone started with this conversation. _

„_No and no..." the psychologist smile. "Im good..."_

„_When Kensi says she´s good, she´s not." Deeks added_

„_This is not true!" both girls said together._

_Marty and Sam laughed._

„_Really...I can handle it. I´ve tried to figure out why he killed them and..." she nodded and smile" Well...maybe I am little tired and I didnt sleep tonight, but im ok. It´s over. Hmmmm, what happend yesterday? Sorry i don´t rember!"_

„_We have a case, kids..." Eric interrupted them._

_xxxxxxx_

„_Kensi, you and Deeks will go to this New Marine Pub as a couple with a lot of money and with nothing to lose..."_

_LAPD officer smile. „My pleasure."_

„_But not mine." Kens gave him smile back._

„_Come again?"_

„_You both are suposed to be... well, lets say you will then cheating on Deeks." Nelll added Callen words._

„_No problem" she smirked "Who is the lucky one?"_

„_Try to figure out which one of the navy are in drugs. Who is our seller!" Hetty continued „Now team n.2." _

_G. looked at Teressa._

„_I called Nate, he is going back for a while. Help us with another one case."_

„_Why you called him?" the new psychologic asked carefully._

„_Probably we will need more helping hands, my dear... Eric?"_

„_Yeah, well, director called about hour ago. They lost contact with two agents about four days ago. The one was found."_

„_Let me guess, dead."_

„_and abused..."_

„_...and she wasn´t alone..." Nell showed pictures from crime scene._

„_Wow, another maniac." _

„_Mr. Deeks, I think you should go and do your case."_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

„ _So, we are looking for... a man..." Tess and Nell looked at each other„He have enough strenght to kill or immobilize women..."_

„_...and agents..."_

„_He is young, probably 30-45 max. Hmmmmm..."_

„_Have you girls have seen the movie Ted Bundy?"_

„_No, but i´ve heard about that guy. "_

„_Isn´t he dead alredy?"_

_Eric and psychologic nodded._

„_He was atractive, kind man. Nowadays it can be everyone..."_

„_Well, the both agents were in D.C."_

„_Yeah, but bodies were found here... And one agent can be still alive..." the voice said behind the doors. The doors opened and here he was._

„_Nate!" Nell hugged him first_

„_Hey there! Eric we need to see all evidence. Hi Tess!" He hugged her_

„_Actualy we are working on it..." she smiled._

„_Then, lets start with work."_

_xxxxxxxxx_

„_Good job, Kens." Callen smiled after his junior agent hit Deeks. „I thought she was cheating on me!" he went to the car._

„_She has to prove her woman ability..."_

„_..or show something else..."_

_G looked at Deeks „Sam, do you see Kens?"_

„_Still flirting with that barman."_

„_I dont think he is the drug dealer." Deeks added. _

_xxxxxxxxx_

_Kensi was laughing when she suddenly lost control with her body and colapsed._

„_We have problem!"_

„_Call 911!"_

_xxxxxxxx_

_Next morning Marty and Tessa went for some running._

„_I havent seen when he even drugged her."_

„_Deeks, noone´s seen... Neither Kensi, she will be good."_

„_I know she will, but still."_

„_Did you drive her home?"_

„_Yes I did."_

„_She talked with you?"_

„_Yeah, why?"_

„_Then she was still on the drugs."_

„_Really very funny. Hope she will come to work today"_

„_Marty?"_

„_You know Im not blind..."_

„_Yeah."_

„_Hetty isn´t neither."_

„_The point Tess, please!"_

„_Is there something more than just partnership, isn´t there?"_

„_She is my partner and friend. As you are." he smiled" Nothing more."_

„_Ou yeah...sure. But yours secret is safe..."_

„_Awesome. Who will be the last one, buy the coffe..."_

_xxxxxxxxx_

„_Ha, I won! And you, my sweet neighbour, you are going to buy me a BIG LATTE with cookie..." she smiled and came closer to him" with a chocolate please."_

_He smiled" I forget to tell you. We have met the paramedic. The one with these big brown eyes and hair..."_

„_Which one?"_

„_From... the hospital... The one you liked."_

_She didn´t smile at all „Thank you Marty, really. All I needed is going back.."_

„_Sorry, I´ll buy you 2 box of cookies with chocolate..."_

„_Hm... I still hate you!"_

_xxxxxx_

„_Hey, hey, please help me! My daughter..." the man stood behind Tessa, she looked at him._

„_I can not find her. Please help me."_

„_Uhm, ok..." She took her phone and called to Deeks" Hey,... no, no sugar, thanks... Deeks, listen we have a missing girl, call LAPD and Eric... I will go with her father... Okj...bye."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„_I´ve just looked for something and she was gone." They came to blind alley_

„_Sometimes it happen, we will find her."_

„_So, are you a cop?"_

_-Wait, something is not right, God I´m so stupid, why I shouldn´t follow the instincts before... -_

„_Hmm, something like that." she stopped and looked at him. He smiled, she was ready to fight with him but than everything turned to black._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Slowly, she opened her eyes. _

„_Don´t worry, we are going to help you." said the familiar voice._

„_Deeks?"_

„_No, but your friend is after us. We are taking you to the hospital."_

„_Hospital? Why? What happend?" she started panic_

„_Just calm down, Tess."_

„_Hmmm... Ray? "_

„_Yeah, something like that. You remember my name, good sign."_

„_Oou i feel sick..." _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„_How is she?" Sam was first who came to the hospital_

„_Same as Kensi. Drugged, kinda out, but doctor said she will be ok."_

„_Was it the same drug?"_

„_Dont know yet."_

„_Did you see him, Deeks?"_

„_Just for a second. He looks like the drug dealer."_

„_His ass is at prison, what the hell..."_

„_Well drugs are still around. Eric should check the cameras."_

„_Actualy he is doing it." he pokrutil with his head "Why she went with him alone?"_

„_She wanted help. I wasn´t so far... He really didn´t look like a freak. Lets hope it wasnt our maniac."_

„_If yes, he use lost daugter as interest for the others. And also if its him, he had to buy the drugs in our pub. And we will find that bastard."_

_TBC_


	4. No need to get locked up inside the past

PART4:

_...and so much more to say..._

_xxxxx_

„What are you doing here, Kensi?"

„I´m working here, G." she smiled

„You were drugged, you could take some rest today. "

„I slept well, and I am feeling really very good, plus we have a case."

Callen noticed Sam, Deeks and behind them Tess. „Why did you bring her back to work?"

„Try to stop her Callen." agent Hanna looked at him.

„Girls, you are unbelievable."

„You are doing exactly the same thing, Mr. Callen." Hetty looked to her team. „Now, Mr. Deeks and Miss Petrova I want all details, how he looks like, go and make a profile with Eric and Nell."

„Yes, Hetty!" they both moved

„Miss. Blye, maybe you should go and help Nate with profiling of our serial killer."

„What if we are talking about the same guy?" Sam asked

„We will see. Quick please!"

Junior agent nodded.

„Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen go to the prison. Ask for some names..."

„Deeks said our guy looked like the one from yesterday. Is he at prison, isn´t he?"

„I guess so, if he is not the Coperfield."

xxxxxxxxx

Nell finished her job. „Hmmm, he really looks good..."

„Nice job, Nell." Deeks added.

„Well, he didn´t look like" _Hi, I´m going to kill you_""

„I´m searching..." Eric smiled" Hmmm.." he scratched his head "Here we... Tobias Hanry. He is... dead... Died 2 years ago..."

„You are kidding me, I am sure I wasn´t drugged by a ghost..."

„Has he got a brother?"

„Hmmmm...Here he is, Michael Hanry... at prison for now."

„I told you, he is the guy who drugged Kensi yesterday."

„The key is: the prison." Nell smiled

„Just perfect... ghost and prisoner. What if he didn´t die?"

„What if Michel left the prison?"

„I´ll call Callen."

xxxxxxxxx

„We want names, Hanry."

„Really, and than? Than what? You will let me go?"

„No, you will stay here as long as it takes. You will give us the names and than you may have really perfect days with yours mates here."

„Hmmm, sorry. Again, why are you here?"

Callen´s phone rung "Yes?... alright, thanks Eric." G. looked at him"So, where is your brother?"

„Excuse me? He died 2 years ago!"

„Than you escaped from prison?" G asked

„We have no time to play games with you."

xxxxxxxx

„Does he looks mentaly ill?"

„What this is about Nate?" another psychologist asked

„We tried to make some maniacs groups with Kensi, but it doesn´t work."

„Is there somewhere name Hanry?"

„Hmmm..wait..."

„I think I had one Hanry." Kensi smiled" No, two of them..."

„Let me guess, Michael and the second one Tobias."

„The first one is barman from yesterday, right?"

„Yeah, the second one died."

„No, he is at psychiatry."

„Eric checked him, he died."

xxx

„Guys, I think you should see this!"

xxx

Kensi and two psychologists came to Eric „So, alive..."

„Why there is mess with the information?" Hetty asked "Go and find him! Maybe he is still at that pub"

„No, the LAPD checked it all, noone stayed there."

„..but maybe he came back?"

„It´s a crime scene, Tess."

„And?"

„Miss Blye..."

„I am good. Don´t worry Hetty. Let´s go, Deeks."

„Guys, there were found 5 bodies..."

„Is one of them the NCIS agent?"

„Don´t know yet."

„Send there Callen and Sam. Be carefull, Mr. Deeks, Kensi..."

xxxxxxx

„He is gone... No sign of him."

„You sure?" Nate asked from OPS

„Absolutely, we are going back"

„You know what Tess told me today?"

„No,i can´t read mind."she smiled

„She thinks we have a relationship."

„And have we?"

He smiled"You tell me..."

„Hmmmmmm..." Kens gave him smile back

xxxxxxxx

„One of dead bodies is agent Smith." Callen said to Hetty "I´m sorry."

„Well, I am going to call to director Vance, excuse me, Mr. Callen."

xxxxxxxx

Tess phone rung"Hello?"

„Hi, feeling better, too bad you went back to work-"

„Ray?"

„Hey, Deeks gave me yours number."

„I am going to kill him..."

„No please don´t do this. I was wondering... Dinner tonight?"

TBC

note: i know there is a lot of mistakes, with tenses and words. Really sorry for it._ I am not native English speaker. _


	5. Something I already Knew

note: i know there is a lot of mistakes, with tenses and words. Really sorry for it. _I am not native English speaker or writer._

_Thank you so much for review:) have a perfect day. *__**Hug* **_Enjoy part5:)

xxxxx

Part5

„You make it hard to smile because You make it hard to breathe..."

xxx

1 week latter

xxx

„Don´t you wanna slow down, Deeks? I would love to stay in all peaces." Teressa and Deeks went to work by his new car.

„Now you´re saying I am bad driver, this is really not nice from you, Tessie! I am sad."

„Yeah..."

„Yeah? That´s it? Yeah?"

She nodded.

„What´s wrong with you?"

„Nothing...Marty? Actualy you missed Kensi´s house like now."

He stopped the car and started flinch back.

„Where you have eyes, Deeks?" Kens softly hit him to forehead after she sat next to him.

xxxxxx

„I am telling you, there is something wrong with her. She is too scared about her and our lifes... She doesn´t even listen me..."

„Uhm, yeah, there is something really terribly wrong. " Kensi smiled „This is about humanity and about friendship..."

„A friendship?" detective asked surprised

„Or partnership. Do you care about me, don´t you?"

„Yes, I do."

„And do you care about Tess, Callen, and Sam..."

„About that... I do care about Tessie, but not them."

„Whatever...There is no big deal..."

„I know Tess better than you...well..maybe...not..."

Kensi smiled "Look, maybe she is afraid, we still haven´t cought that killer... He is still somewhere."

„She would probably tell me about it..."

„Deeks.." she rolled her eyes"You are a guy, a cop and old..."

„...Fern, excuse me? Old?"

She smiled"Old enough...I am kidding Deeks...well...maybe...she is just in love...you know the fresh love..."

„So? You are too, and you are not doing this things."

„Really?"

„Really in love, or doing this things?"

„A both... Deeks, i can´t imagine to lose you or anyone. And I am not in love...with...you. Actualy..I like you...a little..."

„Love is in the air..." Sam sung and smiled. He went to his table and sit "Anything I should know?"

„No!" they both said together

xxxxxx

„Hey Callen! When is Hetty returning?" the psychologist asked kinda nervous.

„Maybe tomorrow, why?"

„I just wanted to ask you about day off...?"

„Sure. Take a phone, if something happen we will call you."

„Thanks.." she wanted to leave but G. stopped her „You ok?"

„I just think I saw someone..."

„Trouble?"

„Don´t know."

„If it´s your father´s family or friends it´s not good." it was the first thought on his mind.

And here it is. Callen and her father met years ago.

xxxxxx

4 months ago

xxxx

„_I´m Tess, Teressa Petrovova...the new psychologist..."_

„_Hey, you are my neighbour, aren´t you? I am..."_

„_Marty, I know." she smiled."_

„_Actually call him Deeks...or dumbass...I am Kensi..." she did shake her hand_

„_Petrovova?" Callen said loudly_

„_A problem Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked_

„_Just kinda familiar name...I am G. btw. Sorry to be...rude. Ahm, Kensi, can you show Tess it here? Thanks..."_

_xxx_

„_Dmitri Petrovov..." Eric repeated_

„_Don´t tell me you killed him." Sam said_

„_No not me. Who knows maybe he is still alive. Hetty why is she here?"_

„_As she said. We need new team psychologist. Nate wished for her. She is really good."_

„_I didn´t say deconstruct her ability, she is a KGB agent´s daughter...not good sign."_

„_Eric, tell Mr. Callen about Miss Petrovova..."_

„_Well, we checked her before. She has no contact with him, maybe she doesn´t even know if he exists, or what his name is. And we are for sure he hasn´t contacted her...yet. Her mother took her to US right after she was born. She is clear, really."_

„_I guess she will be good psychologist and maybe...one day she will be excelent agent, Mr. Callen."_

_He looked at her and nodded_

_xxxxxxx_

„No...No I don´t think... I just...Well... Why would he wanted me know..." she smiled" And if remember it was you who told me about his shot."

„But he could survive, or maybe someone else may want you..."

„Well, we all are in danger, aren´t we?" she smiled

„Do you want Eric research him?"

„Is it possible?"

He nodded.

„You know what, let it go. I guess it will be the best thing. We have no case for awhile let them some rest. The man you are talking about doesn´t exist..." she smiled

„Tell me, have you that feeling someone is following you?"

She didn´t look at him. „Everywhere I look I see that killer, or the man who drugged me..." said quietly.

„That´s normal."

„After one week?"

„You are only human and beginer. If I remember well, it wasn´t very easy week. I´ll say Eric to check you father´s partners or family members. Just in case."

„It´s nothing to do with him..."

„I know, but I want to know."

„Eric will hate you."

„He hates me actually..."

She smiled "The words you told me... It´s my job... saying this blah-blah-blah..."

„You´re welcome. Enjoy the free day."

She smiled "I will."

xxxxxxx

„Eric? How you got a minute?" Callen looked at Nell "Take a five..." she wanted tell him something, but his look shut her up. Nell nodded and left OP center.

„So?"

„Check Petrovov again...please."

„It won´t be just a minute or five..."

„Sorry Eric, it´s for our safety."

„Okj, than... wait... He..." Eric looked to him." Callen... He died yesterday. Someone killed him, police said it´s typical mafia murder."

„Where did it happen?"

„California..."

„Not so far, ha?"

„Who makes a call?"

„To who?"

„Tess. She should know..."

„No, it´s not a right time. She thinks he is dead already. What about his friends, security or someone else?"

„Why? You think someone wants put Tess down?"

„Or us. She is the new one, the youngest, the heart of team as psychologist."

„True. Do you remember Brian?"

„The one who were killed for NCIS, yeah. Why Eric?"

„Well, he was a new agent as Dom was... They were killed because they wanted to save a world..."

„Alright Eric, the point is... we all have to be more carefull..."

He nodded. „Noone´s goinng to die again..."

xxxxxxx

„Deeks! Come on, show yourself! I am seriously tired of it!"

„So" he laughted from somewehere"You want a coffee?"

„Screw you!"

„Guys I have something and you will not believe." agent Hanna shouted "Our killer is Hanry, the one, who was sitting at prison..."

„Was?" Callen came to them"Where is Deeks?"

He showed himself.

„A wardrobe, really? You are an idiot!" Kensi took her coffee from him.

„Why there IS was and NOT is still sitting?"G asked

„Because he can leave prison whenever he wants."

„You are kidding!" Deeks shouted"No way!"

„Look at the video, Einstain!"

„So, a brother is really dead. He uses him for an alibi." Kensi added"Where is he now?"

„At prison.. for a while. I am going there!" Sam said

„No, we are going! We are more bored here than you are!" Deeks took his car key.

„Slow down for a while cowboy... We should take things more seriously. To be more carefull and protect eachother."

„What´s going on G?"

„Just have a feeling something is not right."

„Where we have a psycho?" Deeks asked"Is there something we don´t know? I told you she is not ok, Kens!"

„No, she asked for a day off. Tess is ok." he looked at them"As soon as Hetty come back, we will change some protection rules. Just be carefull!"

xxxxxxx

Kensi called back to Callen"He is not here. He and another 2 prisoners are missing..."

„No, one was found dead and second one is in the hospital, in comma." Callen and Sam heard Deeks.

„Okj, Kensi. Thanks." he canceled the call.

Junior agent looked at Deeks"What about now?"

He smiled.

xxxxxx

„He will kill someone soon."

„Maybe not, I will report it and send it to others. We need to alert people about him."

xxxxxxx

Late night Deeks came back to his flat after dinner with Kensi, of course he drove her home. She was one of the best things in his life. „Monty, hey buddy! Where are you?" he searched everywhere but his dog was gone. He looked to Tessa´s flat, no lights on. He took his phone, he had 2 situations on his mind...first, she is sleeping and someone stole or killed Monty or maybe her, second, she took Monty for a walk. „Come on Tess, come on!"

„Yes Marty?"

„Oh thank God, you ok?"

„I am, Monty is ok too."

„Good, where are you?" Suddenly he heard knock on his door. „Nice..." he opened the door"Hey ya, thanks."

Monty jumped to him.

„No problem. How it goes with Kensi?" she smiled to him.

LAPD officer gave her smile back."No comment. How are you? You are just not yourself..." he came to frige.

„I was kinda tired, needed some time for myself...to think..."

„A beer?"

„A Watter will be good."

„Okj then." he gave her watter and drank his beer. „Any decisions?"

„I wanna be the most boring psychologist in the whole world..."

„Not an agent?"

„Uhm, maybe a cop... who knows. But firstly I need to know how to take care for myself, handle some situations..."

„How is Ray?"

„I still hate you..."

„Is it ok, or not? Because I can see and read..."

„...actually it´s so perfect..."

„See I knew you´ll be a perfect couple..."

Tess hugged him.

xxxx

TBC

xxxx

p.s. HAPPY EASTER!:)


	6. Did I tell you that I love you today?

note: again :) i know there is a lot of mistakes, mixed tenses, some strange words. Really sorry for it. _I am not native English :P_

Enjoy new

xxxxx

PART6:

xxx

„_I promise you I will bring you home"_

xxx

„Mr. Hanna, take Miss Petrovova to prison. Make sure Mr. Pratt tell you everything about Mr. Hanry." Hetty said quickly."He may know where he hide."

Both nodded and left team alone.

„Now back to yesterday. Mr. Callen decided to change some things."

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other.

„Firstly, I know you change you daily routine everytime but be sure for it. We don´t want to any other missing or dead agents. If there will be something and you will feel it´s not right call yours partners. Eric changed numbers of yours alarms."

„Is it becuase Hanry or someone else?" Nell asked

„We are..." Callen looked at her"Let´s say this is for our goodness."

xxxxx

„Why are we here?"

„Hanry escaped..."

„Why noone called me or told me?"

„I´m telling you now." he smiled"He has left with 2 prisoners. One is dead already, he killed him. Another one is back from hospital."

„Awesome. He is doing mistakes, Sam. He feels freedom, I mean, he may killed a lot of people."

„But he didn´t. He is freak. Callen sent information about it to media. People were alarmed."

„Great... just in case, Sam." she smiled"I wasn´t informed."

xxxxx

„Tell me, where is your friend."

„Funny, he told me you were here one week latter. I am not going to tell you anything. Maybe to this chick."

Sam looked at psychologist."Okj then, but trust me, I am the good cop."

She smiled.

„He is all yours, agent." he left a room

Tess didn´t looked to him, didn´t say anything, she was just waited.

xxx

After few minutes

xxx

„No questions? Anything?" he asked nervous

„Nope... Actually... I don´t care... and you... you will stay here until...next monday? You are going to die, aren´t you? Uhm, to bad. He should kill you..."

„If I.."

„I am not giving chance. You screwed it..."

„I´ll tell you where he is..."

„Really?"

„Then... then...i will not die?"

She looked at doors. „This is not in my ability to say...but maybe..."

„Try his family house, California..."

xxxxxx

„Eric?"

„I´ll send you adress..."

Sam was standing outside the room with prisoner, when they heard alarm. „What is going on here?"

„One prisoner tried to kill himself."

„That´s all because of him?"

„No, others tried attack a cop."

xxx

„Why are you here? Who did you kill?" she asked

„I didn´t kill anyone. They just found the bodies."

„Sounds familiar..."

xxx

„Good work Tessie."

„Thank you!"she smiled to him"What happend?"

„Well, typical day here. Prisoner made a suicide. I saw your boyfriend somwhere..."

„Really funny, Sam!"

„No, really, the paramedic one..."

„Ray?"

„Whatever his name is. And here he is..."

They saw 4 paramedics running with prisoner to ambulance.

„How is he?"

„Will be good. Don´t know if it´s good or bad news for him." Ray answered to Sam. „Hey honney! Dinner tonight?"

She smiled"Sure."

He quickly kissed her.

xxxxxx

G., Kensi and Deeks with 5 LAPD cops arrived to Hanry´s parents house.

„Carefull!" Callen prepared his gun.

xxxxxx

Deeks and Kensi went to bedroom. Michael Hanry was sleeping in his bed.

„We have him." Kensi said

„Oh how I wish for cases like this..."

xxxxxx

„It was to easy..." Callen said to Hetty.

„Be glad for it, boy!"

„I am Hetty, really. It´s just... this is not right. Something is not right."

„How long have you slept lately? Go home, take some sleep."

„I have a work today. I am going to finished this paper things."

xxxxxx

„Who is going with me? A beer and pizza?" Deeks asked with his typical smile.

„I´m in..." Kens nodded"Tess?"

„No, plans with Ray..."

„Uhm, Ray..." Deeks repeated"Guys?"

„Papers..."

„I will help him. But you two have fun" Sam answered.

„Nite then." Kensi and Deeks said together and left them.

„They are playing like a couple..." Sam countinued

„No, they aren´t" Tess said"Just best friends..."

„Aha..." Callen looked at her

„He asked you to go with him too..."

„He knew we will say no."

„Whatever." she looked to her clocks"Wanna help?"

„Thought you have a date..."

„I thought you have a wife, waiting for you tonight." Tess smiled to Sam"And yes, I have a date , but he is still at a hospital. Give me the papers..."

„So... Ray? Really? We wanna some gossip..." Callen smiled

xxxxxx

„Guys! We have a terorist attack" Eric run to them"I called Hetty and the others, they are going back to work..."

„Where?" psychologist asked first.

„Shoping center, LA. Few minutes ago."

Callen looked at Sam.

xxx

„What do we have, Eric?"

„Hetty, well... I have a video. Kensi and Deeks are there, talking with victims. Tess, Callen and Sam went also there."

„How many people died?

„For sure 5 terrorists. A lot of people were injured." Nell answered her"There weren´t many people at 10 pm."

„Thank God."

xxxxx

„Hey..."

„Hey guys. 1 person died at hospital. Others are ok." Deeks informed them.

„Good... I sent Tess to the victims. Eric has a video after bombs exploded. We need security cameras. Everything..."

„Working on it..."

xxxxxx

„you good?" Kensi asked Tess after they came back to the OP center. „I´ ll drive you home if you want or tell Deeks."

„No, no I am good. I´m fine."

„You look like that..." Deeks smiled"People were boring?"

„Deeks, they survive the atack of some freaks..."

„I´ve just tried to make a joke, Kens..."

„It wasn´t funny!" both girls said.

„Do you call to Ray?"

She froze.

„What?" Kensi smiled"Did you forget about date?"

„No, but maybe he did... or he has a lot of work to do. I couldn´t contac with him. I called 8 times..."

„Don´t worry he call you back."

xxxxxx

„So, what do you have, Eric?" agent Hanna asked and look to the monitors. The others followed him.

„Here is video few seconds before... from 1O different cameras."

„Hmm, they don´t look like as islamic.." Deeks said.

„Eric, can you zoom in, please?"

„As you wish. I will find him in our database."

They all saw a man. Tess lost her typical face colour. She turned pale.

„You know him, Tess?" Callen saw her reflection about that man

„He... he is a driver of the ambulance... He belongs to...to the paramedics from hospital.." suddenly she couldn´t breath."If he is..."

„Then where the hell are the others?" Sam asked"Nell call you the hospital if they arrived with that prisoner."

„Eric, what about the others attackers?"

The girl´s kness buckled. Kensi and Sam helped her to stand up.

„Take her out for some air, Miss. Blye..."

xxx

„We have a driver and 3 paramedics..."

„And Abdul..." Nell added

„I will say Tess about it." Deeks moved to girls outside.

„Eric, GPS?"

„Already tried it, it doesn´t work."

„We have still missing doctor and prisoner."

„They need him, cause his is hurt. So he is safe for a while."

xxx

„I called Nate..." Kensi said to her friend"He said he come here tomorrow."

Deeks knelt next to Tess"He is not one of them. He is still alive and I promise we will find him."

Her phone rung. She answered the call with skaking hands"Hello?"

„Babe? Tessie, you hear me?" he said calmly but tired

„Ray?"

Deeks and Kensi looked to her.

„Eric! Check Tessie´s phone..."

They all heard what he was saying to her.

„I guess... no dinner tonight..." he said sadly."we have a accident Tessie..."

Her heart stopped."You..."

„They are all dead... I have a bomb on me... "

"A bomb?"

"Just listen to me... I have..about 2 minutes... Just wanted to let you know I love you..."

Kensi caught her hand.

„Can you tell me, what the bomb looks like?" Eric asked

„I can take a picture. Wait..."

„Nell, have you got his position?"

„It´s near to that shoping center."

Eric meanwhile studied the picture Ray sent.

„Send there LAPD."

„We don´t have so much time, Callen..." Tess said to him.

„I´ve got it, Ray! It´s easy. Just cut away the blue, yellow and the white one..."

„Ease huh? I think we are going to have a dinner then, Tessie... Alright the timer is gone. When the LAPD and my girlfriend came for me?"

The team smiled.

„Good job, Mr. Beale!" Hetty nodded

„I´ll drive you there." Deeks picked the keys.

„Guys, why is this thing making a noise?"

„What noise, Ray?"

„That..."

They heard explosion.

Then everything turned black for Tess.

xxx

_It was all like a bad dream, another one. „No! I´ll take her home, Deeks. You shoud stay with Kensi..." she heard male voice, then she felt as someone took her to arms. _

xxx

„NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed crying. She opened her eyes, didn´t see anything, just a little lights near to her bed.

„Hey, hey, it´s ok, just a nightmare."

„G?" she asked hardly breathing.

He nodded"I´ll bring you some watter. Take a deep breath, calm down, Tessie" G answered her calmly

He knew how it feels, to lose someone. He actually lost so many people, agents, teammates, friends, lovers. Time will heal the wounds...

TBC


	7. A time to heal

_3 weeks latter_

„_The explosion? Where?" Callen came to the others with his phone. „We are on our way..." he has looked so tired lately. _

„_Where?" Nell asked terrified_

„_On the ship...they were comming home"_

„_How many dead?" _

_All eyes looked at Tess._

„_Don´t know yet."_

„_We should go..."_

_Callen stopped her"Stay here!"_

„_I´m good. I have a work to do...as you have too..." she said with no expresion._

_xxxxxx_

„_One is hurt, others are ok..." Deeks informed_

„_Thank God..." psychologist said quietly_

„_Yeah..." Kensi nodded"We still have to find the one..."_

„_..who did this..." G added"Okj, they have luck they are alive but we have nothing."_

„_And a boat is under the sea..."_

„_But still we have sailors alive...they should see something."_

_xxxxxxxx_

_Tess was walking with Kens to her car. Suddenly some car appeared near to them. Both fell to the ground._

„_You good Kens?"_

„_Yeah, you?" she stood up._

„_Uhm... just my ankle."_

_From somewhere the hand helped her to stand up „Are you ok ma´am?" _

„_Good, just ankle..." She wanted to go by herself but the pain didn´t let her. _

„_Some ice and it will be ok. Sometimes drivers are totaly crazy here..."_

„_Are you the sailor of the boat?" Kensi asked after she realised the man with some bruises._

„_Yes, madam."_

„_You should be at the hospital..." Tess tried to move from him._

„_Im good, ma´am. May I bring you some ice or take you home?"_

„_NO!"_

„_What happend here?" Deeks asked_

„_Some crazy driver, we´re all good." Kens explained"The sailor here is one of the survivors..."_

„_Really? May I ask you some question?"_

„_Deeks!" a both girls tried to shut him up_

„_It´s ok ma´am. We just heard the explosion. I don´t think its a job of one of us... It happend about twice we have had a bomb on a boat. A lot of people have tried to kill us."_

„_Yeah, tell me about it." Deeks looked at theirs psychologist. The sailor still held her "Ankle?" he smiled. Marty wanted to see her smile back. After Ray´s death she wasn´t smiling. She was trying to take things under her control but it was too soon. _

_She just nodded._

_Kensi opened the car, then the sailor and Deeks helped Tess take a sit. _

„_See you latter then, ma´am."_

_Deeks and Kensi looked to each other._

_xxxxxxxx_

„_What do we have again?"_

„_A broken ankle..." Deeks smiled" everybody is alive... well boat didn´t survive... we are all good..."_

„_Deeks! Shut up!"_

„_Oh come on! A lot of them said it wasn´t first time. It could do anyone."_

„_Deeks is right also, there are others potentional dangers..."_

„_You right Miss Blye... I guess all of you should go home for now. Take some rest... you have enough..."_

_xxxxxxx_

„_Hettty? You talked with Tess?"_

„_Miss Petrovova is ok, she handle the situation very well. Mr. Callen."_

„_She is different..."_

„_Mr. Callen, are we talking about her personal life?"_

„_No, no.." he smiled"Of course not. I´m just worried about the member of my team."_

„_I see... a tea, Mr. Callen?"_

„_No, thank you. What Nate said about her?"_

„_I am telling you, G. Don´t worry about your co-mate. I think you should be more worried about yourself."_

„_Im good."_

„_You are not, take day off tomorrow, Mr. Callen"she looked at him" and I am serious!"_

_xxxxxx_

„_What happend with you and Kensi?" Tessa asked when they arrived to their appartments_

„_What?"_

„_What happend between you two?"_

„_There is nothing going on between us..."_

„_But there was..."_

„_No..." he answered kinda angrily. „We are partners...just partners...maybe really good friends...we don´t wanna change things..."_

„_Sorry..."_

„_No, I am sorry... Look I´m tired. There is really nothing between us, we are good friends, that´s all..."_

„_I´ll take Monty out, ok?"_

„_Okj, I´ll make something to dinner, would you like to come? Kens is comming too" he looked to his watch. „About hour?"_

_She smiled"Yeah...there is really nothing more than just partnership..."_

_He smiled back"Was it smile?"_

„_You are such a... ouch..."_

„_Ouch? You should take some ice on it and not have a walk with my dog..."_

„_He is better company then you are..."_

„_Aha..."_

_TBC_


	8. and it's almost like

note: once and again :) i know there is a lot of mistakes, mixed tenses, some strange words for you... really sorry for it. _I am not native English speaker, writter... still hope you enjoy!_

_Xxx _

PART8

_Another day in this carnival of souls_

**NCISxncisxNCISxncisxNCIS**

xxx

„Kens? Did you see Tess today?" Agent Callen was walking down from OPS.

„No, also havent seen Deeks yet. Why?"

„Its just she´s not answering my calls..."

„I´ll try to call Deeks."

„Is there something we should be worried?" Sam asked as he sat on his place.

„Uhm..."

„They are always late, Callen." Kens smiled."Hey Deeks! Where are you? Ok..." junior agent looked to her co-mates. „On their way..."

„Good. Nate si coming back."

„Miss Petrovova and Mr. Deeks should work on their NCIS agents staff then , don´t you think, Mr. Callen?"

„As you said."

„Why now?" Kensi asked „Deeks wanna stay as cop..."

„True, but we´ve had some talk lately."

„This is not about NCIS thing..." Sam nodded. „Hetty, whats going on?"

„We just need take Miss Petrovova away from our new case."

Kensi looked at Callen"We have a case?"

„Right."

„Is it about Ray?"

„No. Her father."

„Eric said he died..."

„But it wasnt him and unfortunately he is our serial killer."

„Haven´t heard...oh, its not just about NCIS..."

„Guys!" eric shouted"You need to see it!"

xxxxx

When the rest of the team came to OPS they just heard Nell as she still repeated"Oh my God..."

„Whats going on Miss Jones?" Hetty asked first.

On monitors they could see a prang, broken car after accident, and the car was just a pile of scrap. Smoke was rasing

"Is..is that Deeks car, isnt it?"

"Call ambulance Eric!"

"I...I did...but... they are not there..."

"What?"

Eric replayed a video."Someone sent it..."

„No...this is not true...I talked with Deeks few minutes ago.."

Deeks´s car was on the road, suddenly from the opposite direction slammed right into them the truck. Marty had no chance to respond. It was so fast. His car overturned several times and remained stationary. From the truck came another car, three masked men ran out and took two theirs colleagues, friends in the car and went somewhere.

"Do you know who sent it?"

"No... its kinda blocked...but...but...I will find it..."

"Is there any...chance... they are still alive, right?" Nell asked

"They want them alive. They need them for something." Sam answered to her. "We should take the crime scene, G."

"What about me?"

"Stay here, Miss Blye."Hetty said "A tea?"

xxx

"Say it..." senior agents came to crime scene. LAPD was already there.

"Like what, Sam?"

"You think its her father who kidnaped them."

"No. He always works alone... I guess he doesnt even care about her."

"She is his daughter."

"Not everyone is good daddy, Sam...What do you have boys?"

"The driver of truck is dead" LAPD informed.

G looked confused at his mate.

xxxx

Tess woke up. Her headache was killing her, also as the pain on her back and ribs. "Marty? Marty?" she screamed. But she has no answer. She was on the dark room. Somewhere under ground. It was kinda hard to breath. She heard something like a movement near to her. "Marty?"

Suddenly the door was opened. "No... Your friend has a nice talk with us."

Now she could see from who the movement came. Rats.

"Are you scared, agent Petrovova, arent you?"

"Have no idea what are you talking about."

"Sure... Its time to talk with you, dear. Can you bring agent Deeks down there and take this little angel?"

She saw 2 men as they dropped Deeks down from the stairs. Tess could see how badly was her friend beaten. She run to him "Deeks? Marty... Please, please open your eyes..."

The men lifted her from the ground.

"No, let me go!"

xxxx

"Eric?"

"Nothing... Im sorry, guys...really I am..."

"Where is Kens?"

"Hetty sent her and Nell home."

"You good, Eric?"

"Yeah...just worried...but need to concentrate and find them."

xxxxx

"Your friend hadnt talked alot..."

"We are not the agents..."

He gave her a slap."Im tired of yours lies..."

"I am the psychologist... he is just a cop... we have nothing to..."

"...still you work for NCIS... now listen to me...If it was on me...you would be dead already. "

"So what do you want?"

"Just have some fun..." he smiled and waved to others man."And then maybe you will give us some information..."

"Detective Deeks needs an ambulance..."

"No, he doesnt, but when we finish, it will be you, who will need it."

"Why they havent call yet? Its been 5 hours" Eric freaked out.

"Keep looking, Eric.. The cameras..."

"I just checked it twice...nothing... nothing... nothing..."

xxxxxx

Marty woke up. "what the hell..." he froze, the memories of what happend came back. He looked around from side to side. On the other side of that dark room saw the silhouette. "Tess!" he wanted to run to her, but the pain stopped him. "Tessie!" he whispered. She didnt move, didn´t make a sound. It took a while he came closer to her "Tess..." he grabbed her arm. She moaned. "Oh, God I thought you are dead..." he softly smiled. "You good? What hurts?"

No response.

"Tessie?"

"Rats..."she said quietly.

"They are more scared of you than you are"

"I thought you are dead too."

"Oh please I´m immortal."

"Did...they...tell...tell..you...what...what...they want?"

"I just remember how they screwed my car. I saw you bleeding out then everything went black. They tried to talked with me but i was kinda K.O... you know..."

"Yeah..." she said trying not to cry again

"Did they tell you?"

Again no answer.

"Tess?"

"No, not really..."

"Feeling better my friends?" the door were opened again"We havent started yet.The girl please.."

„You talked with her already, take me!"

„No, we haven´t talked yet" he smiled."But don´t worry, youre next..."

xxxxx

Marty was freaking out everytime he heard her friend scream. It looked like ages when the doors finaly opened again and she was fell down from stairs. She was lying near to them. „Son of a bitch!" he yelled.

„What a dictionary, agent!"

„I am not an agent!"

„Whatever..Take him!"

Deeks looked at her partner. „It will be ok, I promise you..."

She softly nodded. „It will..." she moved her hand. He could see a lot of bruises and cuts, but also the phone.

„Smart girl..."he whispered to her.

xxxxx

Callen phone rang.

"Agent Callen-"

The silence

He looked at the number. "Hello?"

Sam and Eric looked at eachother.

"Give me a minute i will find..."

"Help us..." Callen froze after these words.

"We are on our way, Tessie! I promise you we _will bring you home_...Eric send us the information to my car! And call Kensi! We need more agents, LAPD..."

xxxxx

"Tell me agent Deeks, have you ever seen these pictures?"

Marty looked at monitor."I have seen a lot of dead bodies."

"Special these..."

"No...Can you tell me what is it about?"

He hit him.

"This is my sister. And others 10 girls dead because of NCIS!"

"Pardon?"

"The killer is her father!"

"What?"

"NCIS knew it! They let him go!"he hit him again

"You are doing the same thing, as he did."

"Oh yeah. You know why? Because I am a part of mafia...and I really do not care..."

"Nice...really...Just tell me, mafia man...what do you want from us?

"I want director Vance dead. I want her dead and I will kill her. You will have a great watching and then you will call to your friends from NCIS let them know about my requirements...I want head of director Vance!"

"Now I know why i don´t like him..."

xxx

"Everyone is on possitions..." Eric informed.

"Lets go!"

xxx

From the whole building was heard shooting, or screaming. Then silence. Kensi run to room, where were 4 people. All lying on the ground. "Deeks! Deeks!"

"Im good, Im good..."

"Oh, God!" he hugged him.

Callen checked one man. "Dead.."

"Tess..."

TBC :)


	9. Your heaven's trying everything to break

note: you may find here a lot of mistakes, mixed tenses, some strange words for you... really sorry for it. _I am not native English speaker, writter... still hope you enjoy!_ :)

**PART9**

„_Your heaven's trying everything to break me down ..."_

_ncislaNCISLAncislaNCISLA :)_

_xxx_

"_Tessie? Tess, just stay with me, ok? They are already there. Just keep...Tess?" Eric tried to keep conversation with her, while she heard the shooting. She had trouble to stay awake, felt so cold, everything hurt so badly. _

xxxxx

Marty stood next to the wall. Kensi and Nell sat on the chairs, while Hetty with G. and Sam were still walking. All looked nervous. Eric stood near to the doors, praying.

Detective closed his eyes. He was thinking about what happend last 40 hours. He also had some serious wounds, be he was fine, nothings broken, some grazes. That was what doc told them. Marty also approved his ok feelings. The pain kinda stopped with painkiller and if he didn´t had to stay in hospital for his mate, he would go home.

xxxxxx

"_Tess...G!" Marty looked at Kensi and Callen"We need an ambulance!_

"_We know, Deeks, calm down, you also need the medics..." _

"_Sam, have you found her?" Callen asked_

"_Not yet, G. We are working on it!"_

"_She is down...that stupid room in there..."_

"_Deeks!" Kensi warned him"Really calm down, she will be ok."_

"_I know, I know..."_

_LAPD opened the doors, the psychologist could finaly saw again some light. Someone run to her."Its ok...I´ve got her,Callen!" he knelt next to her and checked her pulse" Im not going to move with you ok? Ambulance is on their way and then, we all go for pizza, i promise you. You have to be starving,right?" he smiled, checking the wounds. Some cop from LAPD slung blanket over her._

xxxxx

The doctor was slowly walking to them. The girls stood, and the boys looked at each other. Hetty was first who said something"Hope you have a good news Doctor Mulholand."

"Actually, I do, Hetty."

"So, she is alright..."

"Some broken ribs from the car accident, cerebral concussion as Mr. Deeks, broken hand... Miss Petrovova wasnt so lucky, there are also some badly wounds from kidnappers... She will have to stay here for awhile. "

"May we see her?" Kensi asked and smiled to Marty.

"Well she is still sleeping."

"We won´t wake her up."Nell said quickly.

Hetty nodded.

"The nurse show you her room. Stay there just for a minute."

The team moved to the hospital´s reception. Only Hetty and doc stayed.

"We both know how hard it is for a female agents" doctor said quietly. "I know she is a psychologist Hetty, so... Do we have to take on it our one, or you..."

"Our one is almost in LA." she smiled sadly"I guess Miss Petrovova will want go home, after she wake up."

"You know I cant.."

"Mr. Mulholand, I know the situation. Trust me, all of my agents are the same as Mr. Deeks. You also took care for Mr. Callen, you know they all hate the hospital. She also won´t stay in there."

"If she wake up and tomorrow morning will be nearby half things good, I can do some expection. But Hetty, she was really badly misused this is not the wound which can be easely heal."

"I know, Mr. Mulholand, I know. This things will never be healed."

xxxxxx

"That reminds me... I hope Hetty won´t give you a new car..." Kensi smiled.

"Hey, partner!" he smiled back "Shut up!" Deeks looked at Tess. His heart was crying, whe he saw her.

"Sssss!" Callen and Sam said together.

"She looks like mumia.."

"Oh, Nell!"

"Just saying..." she smiled "She knows we are joking about her...you know..."

"She is sleeping, she is not in a coma." Callen looked at her.

"Still can hear us and we are not helping her when we are arguing." Sam held Tess hand.

xxx

Next morning

xxx

"Morning, my dear!" Hetty smiled

"Hetty, hey!" she smiled. "What happend? Where am I?" she asked tired " Why i feel like..."

"You are in the hospital. You had a car accident..."

"...God! Deeks! How...how.."

"He is ok, Tessie, do not worry."

"You were here for a whole time?"

"Of course my dear. I couldn´t let you be here alone."she smiled "Would you like to go home?"

"May I?"

"After some tests, yes."

xxx

"The last thing she remembered is how we had an accident?"

"Yes, Mr. Deeks."

"Then its good, isn´t it?"

"But she will remember other things sooner or later." Nate said"And it won´t be so good."

"That´s why you here, right?" Deeks asked.

He nodded."Im always here for help..."

"Yeah..."

"Mr. Deeks, take it as an order, you will also have some words with Mr. Getz."

"Oh, come on Hetty! Im good!"

xxxx

"Nate? Why are you here?" she asked scared.

"Just came to see you." he smiled"Ready to go home?"

"With you? Why with you?"

"They have a case."

"Don´t lie to me."

"They really have a case. Hetty also had to go back to OPS but Deeks is waiting for you outside, he get a new car."

"A car..."she repeated

"Listen to me, Tess. I´ll take you home, you will stay there, you will rest and if any flashbacks came you will call me, or Kensi, or Hetty or anyone you want."

"Which flashbacks?"

He smiled."Just take some rest. I guess Deeks will give you some company, becuase he also can´t go to work. Lucky you two."

xxx

TBC

xxxx

Hope you liked it :)

Ettie


	10. I must keep moving ahead

note: for the last time of this story... :) you may find here a lot of mistakes, mixed tenses, some strange words for you... really sorry for it. ._I am not native English speaker, writter... still hope you enjoy!_ :)

Xxxx :)

**PART 10**

_"Bye bye, Hollywood Hills  
>I'm gonna miss you, where ever I go<br>I'm gonna come back to walk these streets again  
>Bye bye, Hollywood Hills forever..."<em>  
><em><strong><strong>_

_**xxx**_

1 week after

xxx

"Knock, Knock!" There was a knock on the door and Tess knew who is the owner of that voice.

"Come in."

"Not asking who´s there?" he smiled as he opened the door.

"No..." she hugged him

"Oh, come on!"

"Okj, who´s there?"

"ME!" he smiled"You shouldn´t just say come in! What if..."

"I know you." she sat back on the sofa.

"Right... I brought with me some chocolate and Monty wanted to say hi, but feel asleep.."

"What did you do to this dog?"

"Nothing!" Marty smiled."How you doing?"

"Fine... How are you?"

"Tired of being tired..."

"...or tired of being bored?"

"Maybe."

She smiled sadly.

"What´s wrong honey?" he sat next to her

"Wanna go back to work."

"Yeah, me to. How is you back? Still hurt so?"

"No its better, nothing painkiller shouldn´t stop...or heal..I guess...I... I talked with Nate and Hetty... Nate is going somewhere to Europe.. I´m going...with him..."

"What? Why?"

"I don´t know, I need change the place for a while..."

"Then we have no psycho... no, you can´t do that! Also" he hugged her" who will take care of Monty?"

"And you..."

"And me..." he smiled.

"I really need it... Im angry, nervous and... I really can´t handle situations..."

"I understand... you still havent talked with Callen?"

"No, he... drive me mad. I know that all of this thing about my father..."

"Just stop with this ok?" he kissed her on forehead.

"How is it with you and Kens?"

"We are going to dinner tonight..."

"Thats great. So... you can´t probably drive me to LAX?"

"Are you leaving today?"

She nodded.

"Well..."

There was another knock on the door. Marty opened the door. "Hey Kensi!" he smiled

"I knew you will be here. Hey" she gave him smile back"Hey Tess! Ready?"

"You knew?"

The both girls smiled. Teressa came closer to them.

"You are not going to tell Nate about us, are you?"

"There is no thing!" Kensi smiled

"I guess Nate and Hetty know something already..." psychologist smiled too"Enjoy the dinner!"

"We should..."

"Uhm, Hetty will send the driver..." Kensi said and looked at Tess."You will come back, right?"

"Promise...also i will take care of Nate..." she smiled

"Just promise me, you will no go to any troubles..."

"Yes, Dad!" she hugged them both. "You two take care..."

xxxxxx

"So, as an apartmant is now..."

"Im not going to live with you." Kensi smiled

"What? Nonono... I just wanted to say..."

"NO..."

"Oh, come on Kensi."

xxxxxx

"Hi!"

"Callen? You are the driver...?"

"Yeah.." he took hers baggage from her."Hetty..and I thought we..should say goodbye..."

"It´s never goodbye..." she smiled"Thanks..."

"Im really...sorry..."

"Just please don´t do this. There is nothing..."

"Okj.. so..." he opened the door of his car.

xxxx

The car stopped at LAX.

"I really wanted to tell you about your father..."

"Let it go. He is not my father... it´s just another case."

"We let you..."

"Im ok and I will be ok... I found what actualy happend that day..."

"You remembered?" he asked shocked

"Yes..."

"When? Why you haven´t told me or...anyone else?

"I haven´t told anyone...yet..." she could see the fear on his eyes.

"Tess..."

"Im good, really, don´t remeber it all...there were worst things in my life..."

For a few moments there were a silence but the phone stopped it as it started ringing.

"Yes? Ok Nate...Bye..." she looked at Callen"I have to go..."

"I know..."

They both stood next to the car.

"Sorry. I screwed some things..."

"No..."Callen hugged her "We all screwed it...See you in a few weeks!"

"Yeah"she smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

xxxxx

The end :)

p.s. Thanks for reading this story:) and nice reviews by amblue36, aliiahncisxx , Lizzy, Maggie and Ann :)


End file.
